Horror Move of my Life
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Bellatrix Black is happy. She is in a nice relationship of her choice with the girl of her dreams. But Lily isn't happy with the life they've been leading. She wants everyone to know about them and for their relationship to come out of the shadows. But Bellatrix isn't quite ready for that yet. And there is the tiny problem of telling her parents she'd dating a Muggleborn girl.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Build-A-Bear, Games Night, and Wacky Wandmakers on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Fall Bingo, Shipping War, and Sapphic September on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Pop Figure Collection - Ashoka Tano: Headdress (trait) headstrong, and Face markings (word) Command**

**Build-A-Bear - Accessorize your bear: Heart Chair Bed (dialogue) "We can't continue on like this."**

**Games Night - Truths (Tropes) Secret Relationship**

**Wacky Wandmakers - Beech wood (animal) owl, and Kneazle Whiskers (trait) perceptive**

**Fall Bingo - 4B fog/mist, word count is 981**

**Shipping War - Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Lily Evans aka Black Flower, Fall Medium 1 List (horror movie), word count is 981**

**I hope you all enjoy Horror Movie of my Life. This can be considered a campanion piece to Potions Tutor. But can also be read as a stand alone story whichever you prefer. **

The howl of a wolf was heard off in the distance as a fog filled the air. A girl with hair as red as Lily's walked across the screen of the TV looking like she was trying to be sneaky. The music heightened to a crescendo.

Bellatrix watched as Lily stiffened as the music reached its peak. A loud shriek had Lily burying her face into Bellatrix's chest. Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh as this.

"What?" Lily asked pausing the movie on the screen at the Jason running off into the woods. "That was really scary."

"You were the one who wanted to watch this movie, Lils," Bellatrix told her pressing a chaste kiss to the top of the redhead's head. "Your wish is my command after all."

Lily sighed wish she hadn't been so headstrong in suggesting that her girlfriend and she watch a horror movie. "I haven't seen any of the other movies in this series," she told Bellatrix. "I didn't know it would be this scary."

Bellatrix snorted out a laugh at this. Lily thought this was scary, she had another thing coming to her. After all she'd only met Bellatrix's cousin Sirius, and Sirius was nothing like the rest of the family. Neither was Andromeda for that matter.

"You think that's scary you should meet the rest of my family," Bellatrix snorted in laughter again. If she'd have known how Lilly would respond she wouldn't have made mention of the red head meeting her family at al.

"Why don't I meet your family?" Lily asked looking up into Bellatrix's eyes that were the color to rival chocolate. "We are getting more serious about each other, Bells. I just thought that maybe if we were heading in the direction of being a serious us, I should meet your parents at least."

Bellatrix felt her heart rate speed up until it felt like it would come crashing through her rib cage and land on the floor. "I don't think that it would be safe for you to meet my parents," Bellatrix sighed. How could she have been so stupid to let their relationship go this far? No one even knew about them besides them. They kept up the pretext of Lily tutoring Bellatrix in Potions after all.

"Why not, Bells? Are you embarrassed about me?"

"No. It's not that, babe."

"Then what is it? Why am I like some dirty little secret where you're concerned?"

"You wouldn't understand," Bellatrix sighed standing up and walking towards the room they shared.

"Then make me." Lily called after Bellatrix as she followed the older girl towards their room. "Make me understand what's going on here."

"My parents would kill me if they knew I was getting serious about having a relationship with another girl. Let alone a Muggleborn. The Black has always been Pureblood supremacists since it was founded. If I told them I was thinking about being with you they wouldn't understand. Do you get it? They would kill us both."

"You're only afraid of being with…."

There was a gentle tap against the window across the hallway from them. Lily sighed as she saw an owl sitting there looking at her. Walking across the floor she opened the window and owl held out it's leg to her. She realized that letter was addressed in Sirius's flowing scrawl to both herself and Bellatrix.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked sounding scared. This her worst nightmare come true if it was anyone of her friends. She didn't think they'd understand what she and Lily meant to each other. "What does it say?"

"It's addressed to both of us," Lily said opening the envelope. She read over the letter which took her by surprise. Who knew Sirius was that perceptive about the cousin he claimed to hate very much. She held out the letter to Bellatrix.

_Lily, and Bellatrix,_

_If you two are quite done shagging and playing house together over in Hogsmede you might want to get back here quick. McGongall is looking for you both. Oh and by the way I'm so happy to hear about your relationship with my cousin second hand, Lily. I figured we were better friends than that._

_Sirius._

Bellatrix stared at the letter in horror. She felt much like the redhead in the horror movie waiting for the killer to come in and take her out. She turned to Lily anger flashing in her eyes. She'd told the other girl not tell a soul about the two of them. Hadn't she been quite clear on that part? Why did Lily feel she had to tell anyone about them at all?

"I didn't tell, Sirius or anyone," Lily said defensively holding up her hands at Bellatrix's murderous look. "But I know this for a fact. We can't continue on like this, Bellatrix." She sighed and corrected herself. "I won't go on like this." A tear traced down the outline of her cheek as she walked over to Bellatrix and gave the other girl a passionate kiss. "When you get your priorities sorted out, Bells, come find me. I'll wait for you forever if I have."

Bellatrix trailed Lily out towards the couch wanting to tell the younger girl any number of things to keep her there. But also knowing none of it would work. Lily was too headstrong and perceptive to fall for any of Bellatrix's bluster. Watching as Lily walked out of the house Bellatrix had rented for them while Lily, and her were still at Hogwarts Bellatrix let out a heartbreaking scream of frustration. How was she going to fix this mess? How was she going to get her Lily back?

**I hope you all enjoyed Horror Movie of my Life as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I do not own the character portrayed in this story. Anyone you know is owned by JK Rowling.**


End file.
